User talk:Opark 77
Welcome Hi, welcome to Justified Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tom Bergen page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Glad to hear it! Haha, yeah there isn't enough room for all my favorite shows/movies on my intro template, it would start to get ridiculously long. I'm happy to hear you're interested in the show, keep in mind that this wiki is looking for an admin... ;) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:17, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Layouts I am currently in the process of eliminating the Layouts altogether on this wiki. They are a "nifty," yet highly flawed concept, and they do more harm than good. I've already rebuilt all the character pages sans Layout Builder, episodes & actors are next. :) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:20, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Templates Actor, Character, and Episode pages converted, here are the related templates for reference: *Actor *Character *Episode By the way Were you interested in being an admin here? :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:45, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Admin Done. Welcome to adminship! Let me know if there's anything I can help with. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:00, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem at all! You can go back and switch the "portrays" to guest stars, it seems to me that it would make more sense for the ones that aren't in this current season. I didn't mean to cause any issues lol. Glad to work alongside someone too, I had a lot to edit on my own before, but glad to see someone else helping too. No problem! Honestly I'm like you, I'm a big fan of the show, I started watching the first season online back in December and I've been hooked ever since. I've never read the books that Justified is based on, but I do want to. I love Justified, and I don't watch many crime shows but this one had me pretty hooked by the first episode. I'm glad you're able to get all of the actor pages up, usually I've had trouble finding a lot of their biographies and stuff and it made it super difficult to post a page on them. Not at all, how do you view the community pages? Thanks for the shout out! Alright well last night I went through and added Robert Quarles to the characters, for the actors that aren't on the show anymore I put "had a recurring role as (Insert character name here)" or if they are currently still on there as a recurring role I put "has a recurring role as (Insert character name here)". If I get time today, I'll go through each of the episodes and put them on the guest stars on the "Season 1" page and put how many episodes they were featured on the show. Whoops I thought I was logged onto my account, the post about the actors and Robert Quarles was by me, HorrorFan01 lol I might make a "Guest Characters" category for all of the character pages of people that have only appeared in one episode so far. I edited Emmitt Arnett's page and put his Season 1 and Season 2 stuff and added Hot Rod's Season 2 stuff as well. Arnett just appeared in the Hatless episode whenever Gary and Raylan were going to meet Duffy. Arnett didn't have that big of a role in Season 1 and 2, like he did in The Gunfighter. I'm kinda confused what you mean by the sub-section stuff. HorrorFan01 07:40, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay I get what you mean now, basically their season stuff is a sub-section of their biography, but the biography/relationships/memorable quotes stay the main points. I didn't really think about that whenever I was working on the wikipedias. I haven't added many pages today except for the Doug E. Doug and Israel Fandi page, right now I'm working on Walt McCready's page. HorrorFan01 07:48, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I use the normal text drop down list at the top for the headers, but the equal thing seems a whole lot easier for the formatting. HorrorFan01 07:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I try to take my time with the write ups, although I will admit for characters that you don't see on screen a lot, the details are a bit tougher to write up. Your character write ups are pretty good as well! HorrorFan01 08:05, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I went through the older actor pages that were made before the new IMDb template character infobox and put their IMDb in there on their profile. HorrorFan01 09:41, January 23, 2012 (UTC) No problem, and yeah I've been working on a few of the character pages from Season 1 myself, today I've only done Roland Pike so far, but I'll try to work on some more later on. I am skipping through the episodes though, but I figure between the two of us, we should have the Season 1/2 characters done in no time. 00:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Whoops last comment was by me, also I got a question, how are you able to find most of the pictures of certain guest characters? HorrorFan01 00:56, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Right now, I'm going through all of the recurring/guest characters to add the appearances sections for all the ones that have appeared in Season 1 and Season 3. HorrorFan01 05:40, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'll add the Season 2 appearances for all of the recurring characters as soon as I can. I'm having trouble also with finding pictures of certain guest characters from Season 2. Last post was by me, forgot the signature thing lol. HorrorFan01 00:49, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Also wanted to say the reason I put "Season 2" under the appearances for Loretta McCready is because according to IMDb, Kaitlyn Dever is set to reprise her role in The Devil You Know. Personally, I'm interested in it cause she did want revenge against the Bennett's. HorrorFan01 01:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I posted the episode pages for Thick as Mud and When the Guns Come Out. Getting ready to watch Cut Ties right now online since I missed it on TV. HorrorFan01 06:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC) No problem! I'm enjoying the episode so far. HorrorFan01 07:01, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Alright well I'm going to bed, but I managed to create the character pages for Ellstin Limehouse and Karen Goodall, who were featured on Cut Ties. I also created the page for the actress that portrays Karen, Carla Gugino, and added the recap for "Cut Ties". If you see anything that I'm missing from any of those pages, feel free to touch it up! I would have made more character pages for tonight's episode, but right now I'm having a tough time finding pics for the other characters. HorrorFan01 11:03, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good, I had to add the "Cut Ties" cast by memory cause IMDb doesn't have most of the cast from the episode up. I managed to only do Ellstin Limehouse and Karen Goodall like I said before cause those were the only 2 characters I could find pictures of, but I'll help you out with some as well to make the work easier. I'm still working on the Season 1 characters too, I only had time to add Mike Reardon last night. HorrorFan01 17:45, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Right now, I'm still working on the Season 1 characters since they are easiest to find pictures of. I'm on the episode The Hammer and I'm skipping around Season 1. Thing is, right now there's an EMT in that episode as well and I'm not sure what to name the EMT page if I was to create it, maybe something like EMT (The Hammer) or something like that. Also, trying to figure out who exactly Gil was from The Hammer. As much, I'm guessing he's the meth cooker whenever Boyd visits Mickey, or either he's the guy that was sitting with Mickey outside (I'm kinda guessing the latter since only Mickey and Puller are seen being held at gunpoint by Boyd's "flock" when they bust in). HorrorFan01 07:03, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay nevermind, Gil was indeed the guy with Mickey in The Hammer. HorrorFan01 07:07, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Right now I'm working on the co-stars for The Hammer. I have all of the guest characters done and just created the EMT from that episode. Just so it's easier to tell him apart from the EMT from Fixer His name is EMT (The Hammer). HorrorFan01 10:29, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Good job on the Cut Ties guest cast and co-star cast! I'll probably continue finishing up the cast for The Hammer later on today when I get more time. As I said, I'm just pretty much skipping around the seasons of Season 1 with the characters, but if I can get as many pages done as I did last night, Season 1 shouldn't take me long at all to complete. HorrorFan01 13:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I appreciate you toning the pages up for me as well. I'm working on the latter episodes, so I'll probably finish up "Fathers and Sons" and "Bulletville" sometime later on today. HorrorFan01 01:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm just now watching "Harlan Roulette". I just added the writers/directors for "The Devil You Know" through "When the Guns Come Out" since I found them up on the Wikipedia page for the episodes. HorrorFan01 08:54, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Ash Murphy seems like such a creepy character on this episode, it's interesting. HorrorFan01 09:04, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Good job on the "Harlan Roulette" characters and actors. I added a good bit of the actors from the episode "Fathers and Sons" as well as character pages for Frances Givens and Sonya Moss. I figure with the actors, if their pages are done first, there's less backtracking whenever we manage to do the character pages. I'll work on some more later, right now I am super exhausted! HorrorFan01 10:59, February 2, 2012 (UTC) No problem! I try to make them seem as detailed as I can, but you are free to edit the wording or anything if you feel it's not detailed enough cause I tend to miss things at times when I go too fast on a page. I saw Winona Hawkins had appearances, so I've been adding them to the other starring characters as well. HorrorFan01 07:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll use present tense words from now on lol. I learned a pretty interesting fact today reading IMDb, and that's that James LeGros aka Wade Messer was the original Raylan Givens from the 1997 TV adaptation of Pronto. I think it's a pretty cool fact. HorrorFan01 23:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I added the page for the 7th episode, "The Man Behind The Curtain" since it's now up on the Wikipedia list of Justified episodes. HorrorFan01 03:43, February 8, 2012 (UTC) The Devil You Know I updated the cast for it, as well as edited some of the character's pages to include their roles in that episode. If you see anyone I'm missing, feel free to add them to the cast list. Also, if anything is wrong with the wording on the roles written for Ash Murphy, Lance, Boyd Crowder, Devil, Johnny Crowder, Loretta McCready, and Robert Quarles, feel free to fix it up for me! Gonna get some rest. HorrorFan01 11:26, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Block Im sorry for using other wikis to discuss blocks, but she blocked me! Can you shorten it!? She is annoying! She just came and attacked me! User:LovelyChrys 20:51, June 1, 2012 (UTC) LEAVE US ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QueenBuffy :You can still edit your talk page on gameofthrones.wikia.com while blocked. I will not discuss other wikis here.--Opark 77 21:33, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Categories So I added this: Season 1 Characters, Season 2 Characters, Season 3 Characters, Killed by Raylan Givens, Killed by Johnny Crowder, Killed by Boyd Crowder, Killed by Tim Gutterson, Killed by Ava Crowder, Season 1 antagonists, Season 2 antagonists, Season 3 antagonists, and Characters of unknown status. I changed the Deceased category to Deceased Characters. I think the "Season 1", "Season 2", and "Season 3" categories should contain cast, crew, and episodes, that way it's more of a miscellaneous category. I would do a "Living Characters" category, but honestly man I don't know if it's needed or not. HorrorFan01 (talk) 07:41, September 3, 2012 (UTC) First Appearances and Deaths First off, I did a few of the first appearances but only included the guest characters. Secondly, I don't know how accurate the "Bulletville" death list is because there was never an exact count on how many members of the "flock" there were in actuality. There were 8 confirmed deaths though: Boyd's Man 1, Boyd's Man 2, Hestler Jones, Heckle, Bo Crowder, two of Bo's men (assuming since Boyd was naming off all the possible members of Bo's crew there would be at the shack), and Ernesto. HorrorFan01 (talk) 01:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Honestly I need to do the same. I've been using the synopsis from IMDb just to refresh my memory on the deaths. HorrorFan01 (talk) 01:31, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Please feel free to edit any of my photos to size them properly (dave) Can we add s4 to the Justified 'Episode' subnav? Fakerton (talk) 19:39, March 7, 2013 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!! Look I don't know what your up to man and it's probably not fair of me to ask but an administrator needs to get back on this wiki and stop the recent acts of trolling by User:Womenknows & User:JAILTOM. If you can't get on, then make someone else an administrator so they can ban these guys. Please help us, we're getting tired of cleaing up their messes. Write back soon Hito7187199 (talk) 02:32, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I totally agree with Hito on this one. I am getting frustrated with having to constantly re-edit the Tom E. Proctor page because of the acts of trolling. This wikia is supposed to be everything Justified related, not for smear campaigns against an actor. Now, we have User:Lawenforcement trolling the page. HorrorFan01 (talk) 00:59, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, this troll needs to die. - Jn'B Thanks! I was going to add a bunch of news but you guys already have it lol. I'm a heavy contributor to the always sunny wikia and their layout is a bit different. Dear Sir. I was wondering if you could please edit the Daryl Crowe Jr. page, I already got his picture on there, If you could please post profile page. From TigTragernumberone.